Defying Gravity
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: Booth changes Brennan's mind about some things.


A/N: Okay, so, this is my first Bones fic. Ever. This idea just kind of popped into my head when I listened to (and recorded, and listened to again for like an hour straight) _Defying Gravity_. It's from Wicked, but I listened to the Glee version while writing this.

Please review! I'm really, really nervous since I've never written anything for Bones before. Any and all comments are welcome. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!

* * *

She was afraid. It was as simple as that.

When she loved someone, they left her. This had happened to her more than once. She trusted in the facts and, the fact was, he would leave her. She knew it. She just knew it.

She also knew that she loved him.

That was her entire problem.

Temperance Brennan did not do well with matters of the heart. You ask her to reconstruct a skull that has been smashed in a million billion pieces? No problem. But you ask her how she feels about Booth? She couldn't give you an honest answer.

They were partners. Friends. No, more than friends. _Best_ friends. He was her best friend, and she didn't want to risk that relationship in pursuit of something more. She didn't want things to backfire in her face. It would ruin the lab family that she had created for herself…it would ruin _her_.

So, even though she had finally admitted to herself that she loved Booth, she would never act on those feelings. She wouldn't risk it all.

She couldn't.

"Hey, Bones."

She looked up to see the man whom her thoughts had been consumed with enter her office. He was smiling at her, a special twinkle in his eye. She smiled back, unable not to.

"Do you have more information on the case?" She asked. Somehow, she knew he didn't.

"No." He shrugged. "I just thought I'd come over here to…you know…see what the squint squad has found out."

"We know the same amount of information now as we did when you called me fifteen minutes ago." She gave him a strange look. "And you know that I always call you as soon as we find out anything."

Booth blushed, only slightly, and it was so unnoticeable that Brennan didn't give it a thought. He cleared his throat and shrugged once more. "Do I really need a reason to visit?"

"Usually, yes."

"Hey, Bones…you have something on your shirt." Booth said suddenly. The quick change of subject caught her off guard and, for a moment, she merely stared at him.

Blushing slightly and quickly avoiding Booth's gaze, Brennan looked down at her shirt. She found no trace of anything on it that shouldn't be. "Booth, I don't know what—,"

"It's right there." He pointed to her. "Did you spill your lunch on yourself or what? Jeez, Bones. I never knew you were so messy." He chuckled.

Brennan looked down again, carefully surveying every inch of her clothing. Still, she didn't catch sight of the offending spot.

"I don't see anything." She walked over to him, hands on hips. "If you're lying, it isn't funny." She narrowed her eyes. "Where is it?"

"Right there." He motioned towards her torso. Brennan walked even closer to him, until they were face-to-face.

"Where _exactly_?"

He took a step towards her and leaned in until he could feel her breath on his lips. The atmosphere in the room had changed completely. Brennan tensed up, feeling the heat from Booth. Her gaze dropped to his lips.

"Booth?" She questioned, confused. But she didn't pull away. Booth's hand touched the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Then he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. Brennan kissed him back, not quite believing that this was really happening. She tentatively placed her hands on Booth's arms, and relaxed slightly when she felt his arms wrap around her. He pulled her even closer, pressing her body against his. Brennan tilted her head, allowing Booth to deepen the kiss. It was everything she had ever imagined it would be…and better.

Brennan had just been thinking about how she felt about this man. She had, moments before he invaded her office, decided to never act on her feelings for him. To be his friend, and be happy with only that. She didn't take risks. She wasn't the type of person to take a leap of faith.

But that didn't mean Booth wasn't. With one simple movement, he had changed everything she had believed. There was no more second-guessing her actions. It was time to trust her instincts…to trust Booth.

Together, she knew that they could defy gravity. Well, in the figurative sense.

When the kiss ended, neither of them moved. Booth was searching her face, worried, anxious, desperate to know how she would react. She opened her eyes and smiled tentatively.

"Booth," She whispered.

"Yeah?" His voice was equally as quiet.

"There's nothing on my shirt, is there?"

A grin broke out across his face. "No."

"I didn't think so."

And she leaned in and kissed him again.


End file.
